iGraduate
by TheRockAngel
Summary: This story is about Sam, the people that surrounds her and about all the good and bad things she went through before, during and after her graduation. Will she fall in love with a certain guy throughout the story?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys...I'm a new author here on FanFiction. **

**I love iCarly and Seddie (Sam & Freddie). **

**This is my first story so don't be harsh on me guys...I'm only getting started. **

**Sincerely...KarlaRockAngel **

**p.s ~ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WORRIORS~! :D**

**You can also find me on**

**Twitter: /Karlarockangel**

**Summary:** This story is about Sam, the people that surrounds her and about all the good and bad things she went through before, during and after her graduation. Will she fall in love with a certain guy throughout the story?

_ _ _ _ **iGraduate** _ _ _ _

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV**

My name is Samantha Puckett but I prefer to be called Sam. I've been through some serious chiz throughout my life, good things, bad things...everything. You could consider me as an bipolar person cuz of the ways I act. Sometimes I'm happy, sometimes I'm not, and sometimes aggressive...you get the point. But the truth is that I'm not all that bad. Sometimes I act bad and hurt people physically and emotionally because of all the things I've been through. And my life is not the best...but I feel like I've changed my way of being, and matured and to be a good person. All of that started happening since when I met Carly, Freddie, everyone that I consider as friends or family, Ridgeway, etc. The thing is that everyday is a new day. New things happen, you always learn something, make mistakes, and decisions. But till now, one of my biggest fears that I didn't want to go through is graduation. Yeah I know...you may think that I'm being paranoid and all cuz everyone goes trough this part of our lives, but I know that there are people out there that feel the same as me, but it's not graduation that I'm scared about, It's leaving everybody I care about. Believe me, I've seen strong friendships like mine but I've also seen how they grow apart from each other and forget what they had when they were younger. I hope that the same it doesn't happens to me. After all the thing that brought us so close together was iCarly...but we all know that everything good that happens it comes to an end...*sigh* oh well...let see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up and the first thing I did was to look at my phone and saw today's date.

"Wohoooooooo! Well...Today is the big day!" I said

You may ask what I was so psyched about...it was the day that I would graduate from high school!, yep...and that means no more Ridgeway. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.

I got up from my bed, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower. I wanted to take a bath so that I could relax and all but since the day that Carly told me that I I took a bath I would be sittin' in my own wet dirt...yeah it's pretty disgusting.

Anyway while I was taking a shower I thought about school and stuff. From one point I was very happy because I would leave that stupid school. It's not that I hated it, it's because the majority of the teachers and some other students didn't like me cuz of my attitude, grades and all that chiz. But who care what they think...I'm Sam Puckett! But they don't have the right to treat me like that. Yeah I know I probably deserve how they treat me. I know that I wasn't a very good girl, but it's because of many reasons that not even my best friend Carly knew about. Yet not even Carly my good friend that I've known for ever ten years now. And don't even ask about Fredward, he knows less about me that Carly. All he thinks of me is that I'm a blond headed demon with no heart. Hahaha that's what I want him to think cuz I can't let people know that I got my softy side as well. Maybe they know but I don't want them to think that.

But the truth is that Carly and Freddie are the only reason that makes me want to stay in Ridgeway. I'm a lil' bit scared about the future cuz I'm afraid that I'll lose them forever and never see them again – that is one of my biggest fears.

I got out of the shower and put some clothes on. Why bother brushing my hair if I'm gonna get all fixed up at Carly's. ugh! I hate when Carly dolls me up!

After that, I walked to Carly's apartment. I dunno if it was just me but while I was walking I felt like I was being followed but I put that thought away. Anyway back to the topic of graduation, I know that they have to make their own life decisions and which college to go to and all but I'm just afraid that when they go to college, each one of us choose different colleges and I'll have no friends.

You may think that there are more people in the planet but I couldn't never replace them, not only because they care about me. It's just that they accept me as I am and make me happy. But I have to be optimist and learn that that it's just how live is. We all make decisions and changes and in a blink of an eye everything is over. "God knows what it'll happen" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~ Sam arrived at Carly's ~**

**Sam:** "Hey, hey homefries!"

**Carly**: "Sam! Thank God you're here!"

**Sam: (while throwing herself on the couch) **"zup Carls!" .

**Carly: (mad) **"Don't 'zup' me!"

**Sam: **"what's the matter? Ohhh...don't tell me you're like that because of all the graduation chiz"

**Carly: (sitting next to Sam) **"Yes it is about graduation...and it's just that...hey! don't change the topic!...where have you been! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

**Sam: **"Sorry!... I just slept in!"

**Carly: **"well I hope you slept really great but you do know that we only have three hours to get ready for our graduation!"

**Sam: **"Dude, chill out! You're over reacting!"

**Carly: (hysterically) "**I wont chill out cuz you probably haven't had breakfast and you're gonna get up any minute now and eat everything in my fridge!...Did I mentioned that we have to fix our freaking hairs and put make up on!"

**Sam: (while biting on a FatCake) **"whatevs, I'll get ready in like 20 minutes don't worry about it."

**~ 1 hour later ~**

**Carly: **"Sam! You said that you would be ready in 20 minutes and it's been over and hour and we only have like..." Carly looked at her watch "Oh my God! We only have 40 minutes to go to the get ready! And omg I'm nervous"

**Sam: **"Alright then, let's go!"

**Carly: (yelling at Sam) **"Finally!".

**Sam: **"You didn't have to yell"

**Carly: **"Well I had to!...you're so lazy!"

**Sam: (While going upstairs with Carly) **"No I'm not!...sometimes!...and I didn't slept in today...well I did but it was because I was so freaking tired cuz of all the work my mom forced me to do. That woman is like a hobo! She does nothing!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~ In Carly's bedroom while getting ready for the graduation ~**

**Sam: (trying to brush her hair) **"ugh!...why I have so much hair!...it's so hard to brush it!"

**Carly: **"Sam c'mon, I'll brush your hair."

**Sam: **"Thanks"

**Carly: **"Sam did you brushed your hair when you woke up?"

**Sam: **"ummm...noooo..."

**Carly: **"You have such a beautiful hair Sam and it's sad that you don't treat it well."

**Sam: (laughing) **"okay...but stop talking before you become poetic and give a speech about hair"

**Carly: **"haha Sam...ugh! you should better thank me when I finish with this!"

**Sam: **"ow! Carly you're hurting me!"

**Carly: **"Sorry...but it's not my fault, it's yours!"

**Sam: **"Hair, hair, hair, hair!"

**Sam: (Glaring at Carly)** "You did that on purpose!"

**Carly: (smiling) **"Maybe..."

**Sam: **"But why?"

**Carly: **"For making me be late for our graduation!"

**Sam: **"ohh...would you stop talking about graduation!...jeez!...But still you didn't have to yank my hair!"

**Carly: **"Whatever...so...Sam...You're going to the prom tonight right?"

**Sam: **"Well...it's not that I want to go, I'm obligated to!"

**Carly: (looking at sam, smiling) "**You'll never change will you?"

**Sam: (smiling) **"Nope!"

**Carly: "**Okay I'm done let's go"

**Sam: (questioning to Carly) **"I'm still confused...Isn't proms supposed to be before graduations?"

**Carly: (to Sam) **"Yeah...but don't you remember? There were some troubles with the reception at the place and they changed the date."

**Sam: **"Oh...okay"

**Carly: ** "Sam, you'll drive us to school, right?

**Sam: **"I can't"

**Carly: **"Why not?"

**Sam: **"Cuz I didn't bring a car, I came here walking"

**Carly: **Okay...Well...it looks like we have to go with Freddie and Mrs. Benson instead"

**Sam: **"But what about you?...you have a car too!"

**Carly: **"Yeah I do but I think it's better if we go together"

**~ They go to Freddie's apartment~**

**Carly: (knocks on the door) **

**Mrs. Benson: (answers the door smiling)**

**Carly: **"Hey Mrs. Benson is Freddie ready yet"

**Mrs. Benson: **"Yes, he'll be down in a minute"

**Sam: (to Carly) **"It looks like it's not my fault now"

**Carly: **"Hey Mrs. Benson, I was wondering if we could go with you guys."

**Mrs. Benson: **"Of course!"

**Freddie: (runs to the door) "**Hey, hey! I'm done let's go mom!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~** After the graduation ~**

**Sam: (excited) **"OMG! I graduated and got my own diploma!"

**Carly: (hugging Sam) **"Yay!...I knew you could do it, congrats!"

**Sam: "**I still can't believe I did it!"

**Freddie: (looking sad) **"You're not the only one who can't believe it."

**Carly: **"Hey guys...I'll be right back okay!"

**Sam: (walking up to Freddie) **"Why you look so bummed Fredward?"

**Freddie: **"Well besides the fact that you graduated without any effort at all and I did, I'm kinda little sad about leaving Ridgeway and all that people"

**Sam: (thinking) **_"I feel the same way also but I can't say that!...I'm Sam Puckett!, I'm not afraid of anything."_

**Freddie: "**So...what do you think it's gonna happen after we graduate?"

**Sam: **"Well...we'll go to college and all that stuff all people goes through"

**Freddie: **"I know that...but what will happen with iCarly?"

**Sam: **"I dunno...but now that I think of it...we should get together and talk about it"

**Freddie: **"kay"

**Carly: "**Hey guys!...what did you talked about while I was gone?"

**Sam: (lying) **"We didn't talk about nothing at all"

**Carly: **"okay...well we should better go and get ready for prom night!"

**Sam: **"ugh….whatev….but FYI, I'm only going to eat, not dance."

**Carly: ** **(laughs) **"whatever you say…"

**~ In Carly's apartment after getting ready for the prom~**

**Carly:** "WOW! You look great Sam!"

**Sam: **"Thanks!...I don't look like a doll right?"

**Carly: **"Umm….maybe.."

**Sam: **"Carly!"

**Freddie: **"Hey! You two look great!... You guys ready?"

**Sam & Carly: **"yeah let's go!"

**~At the prom~**

**Carly: **"WOW…This place looks awesome!"

**Freddie: **"yeah!"

**Sam: **"Well….you guys know were I'll be"

**Freddie: **"Carly…I was wondering while Sam eats like a pig, will you dance with me?"

**Carly: **"okay…sure"

**~While Carly and Freddie dance~**

**Sam: (eating) **"mmmm this food is so good!"

**Scott: (puts a hand on Sam's shoulder) **"Hey!...I see you're very hungry"

**Sam: (looking behind her) **"Um yeah…hey, do I know you?"

**Scott: (smiling) **"I don't think so"

**Sam: "**okay…"

**Scott: "**My name is Scott"

**Sam: **"You go to school here?"

**Scott: **"Nope"

**Sam: "**Okay well…nice to meet you!"

**Scott: **"The same goes to you"

**Sam: **"Okay...see ya around, I have to get back to my friends"

~**Sam went to meet Carly and Freddie, found them dancing and felt a little jealous but she didn't know why~ **

**Sam: **"Hey guys!"

**Carly & Freddie: **"Hey!"

**Carly: **"So... you feel better now that you ate?"

**Sam: **"I dunno..kinda"

**Carly: **"What do you mean by kinda?...What's wrong?"

**Sam: **"Nothing to worry about...hey...I'm going to the bathroom okay."

**Carly: **"Okay"

**Sam: (Walking to the bathroom she sees Scott) **"Hey again..."

**Scott: **"Hey!...you look kinda sad...what's wrong?"

**Sam: **"Nothing" **(keeps walking to the bathroom)**

**Scott: (holds her back)**

**Sam: (angry) **"Dude, back off!...*sigh* ...I'm sorry I didn't mean it okay"

**Scott: (smiling) **"It's okay...you look really pretty tonight...and I got you a drink!...maybe it will make you feel better."

**Sam: (grabs the drink) **"Thanks, you're so nice"

**Scott: **"No prob"

**Sam: (waves at Scott) **"Okay...soooo...later!"

**Scott: (goes to a friend of his) **"Hey Ricky my man!"

**Rick: **"Hey Scott!...I saw you talking with that blonde...nice choice"

**Scott: **"I spiked her drink"

**Rick: **"Why?...planning on fucking her?"

**Scott: (angry) **"No!...you're the one who forced me to do it!"

**Rick: (smiling) **"Oh whatever"

**Scott: **"Look man...if you want her that's your problem, go do it yourself. I don't wanna be a part of your stupid plans anymore"

**Rick: (grabs Scott by the arm) **"Oh really...but if you stop helping me...you know that I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it"

**Scott: **"You can kill me if you want but I'm not going to do it!"

**Rick: **"Why not you chicken?"

**Scott: **"Cuz...she's really nice and a good person, why don't you go find some whore that'll give you what you want"

**Rick: (laughing) **"I don't get why you're complaining now...you didn't before!...don't tell me you fell in love with her"

**Scott: **"I don't love her, she's cute and all but what I'm saying is that you should stop ruining lives and stop being such a sick person"

**Rick: (laughing) **"Where is she now?"

**Scott: **"She was going to the bathroom"

**Rick: **"Okay...thanks Scotty"

**Sam: (feeling kinda dizzy) **"Guys... I wanna go home"

**Carly: (preoccupied) "**Now?...why?...are you okay?"

**Sam: (holding her head) **"No...I don't think so, I'm starting to feel dizzy and I have a headache...a really bad one"

**Carly: (grabs Sam's hand) **"Did you eat something you weren't supposed to eat?"

**Sam: **"I really don't know I just wanna go"

**Carly: **"Okay, I'm going to be right back, just sit here okay"

**~Carly leaves to find Freddie~**

**Freddie: (talking with Gibby)**

**Carly: (running up to Freddie) **"Freddie!"

**Freddie: **"What's wrong?"

**Carly: **"Well, Sam's feels really bad and I was wondering if you could take her to your apartment and help her or something"

**Freddie: **"Why me!"

**Carly: "**Two reasons: Cuz Sam is also your friend even if you say she isn't I know that deep down you care about her. Also because I wanted to stay till the prom ends."

**Freddie: **"Okay whatever, I'll do it..."

**Carly: (smiling) **"Okay thank you!"

**Freddie: (goes to where Sam supposed to be) **"Carly, where's Sam?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Carly: (worried) **"I don't know!...I told her to wait here!"

**Freddie: **"Oh! I see her!...she's coming out of the bathroom!"

**Carly: (relieved) (walking to Sam) **"Oh, thank God...are you okay Sam?

**Sam: (hands on her stomach) **"ugh...no...I just puked my guts out"

**Carly: (takes Sam's hand) **"Sam, Freddie is going to take you home okay...if you want I'll come with you"

**Sam: **"No Carly, you'll stay here. I know how much you wanted to come and I'm not going to ruin your prom just because I'm a little sick"

**Carly: **"Okay...Freddie take care of her!... Sam..i'll be home in a couple of hours okay...I'll go home as soon as it's over"

**Sam: **"kay...bye."

**Freddie: **"Carly, when my mom comes to pick you up, tell her what happened and that I'm at home okay."

**Carly: **"Okay" **(leaves to talk to her other friends and dance)**

**Freddie: (puts an arm around her to help her get outside) **"Okay Sam, stay here okay while I call a cab"

**Sam: **"Sure thing Freddifer"

**Freddie: (After calling a cab he saw some guy standing next to Sam and heard their conversation)**

**Scott: (standing next to Sam) **"Hey Sam are you okay?"

**Sam: (saw Scott and she remembered that she felt bad after the drink he gave her) **"Do you hey me!...You spiked my drink didn't you!..."

**Scott: **"Well...yes I did, but I can explain!...it wasn't my fault!"

**Sam: (screaming) **"I don't care whose fault is! Just get the hell out of my life and leave me alone!"

**Freddie: (angry and pushed Scott and punched him in the face) **"Dude who the hell are you! And why the hell you spiked her drink!"

**Scott: (holding his face) **"Owww...no need to get aggressive here I was just trying to explain why I did it in the first place!"

**Freddie: (still angry) **"I don't care why! Just get the hell out of here and leave Sam alone cuz you don't wanna know how she is when she gets angry, so go!"

**Scott: (waves at Sam and leaves)**

**Freddie: (grabs Sam's hand) "**C'mon Sam the cab is here, lets take you home and rest"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~At Bushwell Plaza in Freddie's apartment~**

**Freddie: **"Do you want anything to eat Sam since you puked all the food you ate?"

**Sam: **"No thanks"

**Freddie:** "WOW, Sam Puckett saying no to food!...you really are sick"

**Sam: **"No chiz Benson"

**Freddie: (walking with Sam to his room) **"Okay…well, you want anything else?"

**Sam: (holding a hand on her mouth) **"Nope…but could you tell where is the bathroom?"

**Freddie: (realizing why she said that) **"Ohhh…okay…follow me!"

**~ Sam was puking on Freddie's bathroom~**

**Sam: (puking)**

**Freddie: (holding up her hair) **"It's okay"

**~After Sam finished puking~**

**Sam: (wipes her mouth with her hand) **"ughhh..."

**Freddie: (hands her a wet towel) **"Hey...If you want, you can take a shower and I'll let you borrow a shirt and a pair of boxers.

**Sam: **"Ew Benson, I don't wanna use the same boxers that you wear!"

**Freddie: (handing Sam the shirt and boxers) **"I know that, here, they're new"

**Sam: (closing the door) **"Okay"

**Freddie: (stopping Sam from closing the door) **"Wait! Here's a new toothbrush"

**Sam: (takes the tootbrush) **"Thanks"

**Freddie: (caring) **"Do you feel better?"

**Sam: **"Yeah, a little"

**Sam's POV**

After Freddie left I took off my dress, stepped in the shower and turned it on. Ugh...My head still hurts like crazy. All I could do is to wonder why Freddie was being so nice to me if I treat him so bad all the time. Sometimes I feel kinda bad about how I treat him, although I haven't bothered him recently.

When I look at him now, I see him differently than the way I used to see him eight years ago when I met him; when I would call him names and treat him bad he would scream at me and defend himself but now when I do it sometimes he only smirks and laughs, it's like he doesn't care what I do to him anymore, like as he has gotten used to it.

Physically, I can see that he has matured and grown up. He was so little and now he's taller than me! Also I've recently noticed that he has been working out. I now can say that he looks kinda hot. What am I saying I'm Sam Puckett! I can't like this nub...Besides; he's in love with Carly and now I can't say to him anymore that Carly will never love him since she used to like him and dated him when he saved her life. Oh well...I guess I'm unlikeable.

*****_**Suddenly I heard someone pounding on the door**_*****

**Freddie: **"Sam, are you okay!"

"Yes!, what you want!" **I said.**

**Freddie: **"You've been in there like two hours!"

Omg! Two hours? It didn't feel like I was in here that much time! Oh well, time flies. 

"Ugh! I'll be out in a minute!" **I said kinda tired.**

**Freddie: **"Kay!"

I stepped out of the shower, dried, put on the shirt and boxers Freddie gave me and brushed my teeth. After that I got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed with Freddie on my side with a weird expression on his face like if he was ready to talk about something important with me. I hope it's not about what happened at the prom, but I have a feeling that it is. Ugh, I feel the headache coming back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sam: (sighs) **"Whatever that you're going to say make it quick cuz I still have a headache, you're going to make it worse and I want to sleep."

**Freddie: **"Sam this is serious. Tell me what really happened."

**Sam: **"Dude! There's nothing to tell! Stop worrying about it. I was just hanging around, some dude named Scott came over to me, offered a drink and I took it! It's no big deal...Besides; he seemed like a nice guy. I didn't know that the drink he gave me was spiked! Also I think that it wasn't his fault. We should have let him finish what he was going to say. He said there was someone else...maybe the guy he was talking to forced him to do it or something. *sighs* whatever, like I said, forget about it okay...it won't happen again I promise."

**Freddie: (runs a hand through his hair) **"Okay I will. I'm just glad that you're okay. But remember when a guy suddenly goes to you for no reason at all, you should be careful. You can't always think that people always say the truth"

**Sam: (smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder) **"Well, then how do I know that you're saying the truth?

**Freddie: (trying to find words on how to put it) **"Well...cuz...ummm...how do I put this...Sam...wehave know each other for like ten years. You should trust me.

**Sam: (patting his shoulder) **"Sure I will"

**Freddie: (talking Sam's hand of his shoulder) **"Sam I'm serious"

**Sam: **"Okay but what I don't get is why you're being so nice to me if I make your life miserable all the time? And the fact that we hate each other!"

**Freddie: (nervous) **"As much as I hate to admit it, you are one of my best friends and I...I..."

**Sam: (curious) **"You what?"

**Freddie: (stands up) **"Forget about it"

**Sam: (standing up as well) **"What? You can't just leave me like this curious about what you were going to say...Just tell me!"

**Freddie: (sighs) **"Okay, I was going to say that I kinda care about you that's all. And I know that even though you put me through hell sometimes...you also have made me stronger and stopping being such a wimp all the time. So...I wanna say thanks."

**Sam: (smiling) **"No problem...Freddie"

**Freddie: (smiles) **"You called me Freddie?"

**Sam: **"Yeah...two reasons. First, that **is **your name and second **(smiles) ** I figured that since you've been so caring and nice to me recently, I'm gonna try to be nice to you also."

**Freddie: **"Good"

**Sam: **"And I also figured that since this conversation is over, you should get your butt out of the room and let me get some sleep."

**Freddie: **"Well FYI this is **my** room!

**Sam: **"What? Ohhh is it? Soooo...you're going to make **me **a **girl **sleep on the couch while you sleep on this comfy bed?"

**Freddie: **"Ugh! Whatever, I'm just going to take a shower. You're lucky that my mom raised me to be a gentleman!"

**Sam: (waves him off) **"Yeah yeah, I don't care"

**Freddie's POV**

**~ In the shower ~**

Well, I can't believe this but when Sam's not being a demon she's actually kind of a nice person. Maybe she has changed?...** (Smiles)**... Pshhhh yeah right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sam's POV**

I'm here on Freddie's bed, trying to sleep but I can't...I dunno why though. I'm really tired but every time I close my eyes I can only think of Fredward; His dreamy eyes, his chocolaty brown hair, his voice, his nerdy ways of saying things, the way he treats me...*sigh* I just love the way he is, I always have. Since the day I met him I've always felt something for him. But I've always hidden those feelings because of the fear that he will never like someone like me. He goes always after brunettes with long, shiny, soft and clean hair; girly girls with short skirts and their flirty ways...ugh...you know what I mean. Those girls are the kind that makes me sick; little miss perfect...Girls like Carly. That doesn't mean that I hate her...but sometimes I hate how she acts and her girly ways but I've learned to cope with that situation since she's my best friend in the world. All the stupid boys I've dated, they always end up liking Carly instead of me. Maybe I am unlikeable...maybe I'll just get over my silly little crush that I have for Freddie and move on but I know that if I do that, I would be lying to myself. The truth is that when I'm with him I feel complete. I feel that I don't have to change my ways of being when I talk with him. I don't have to turn and dress myself girly for a boy like when I did with my ex Pete. I like being me and no one and I mean no one, not even a boy can change that ever again. I can also be girly if I wanted to!...I'm also a softy but I can't tell anyone that. I have my moments!...like when I sleepover with Carly and talk about boys, do makeovers and all that girly stuff she likes to do or talk about. So...Carly is the only one who knows.

Anyway...soon Carly, Freddie and I will go to college and they'll find different people. Freddie probably find another girl and I will be alone. I know I can find someone different but I don't wanna go for that till I tell Freddie my feelings for him. What, you surprised? Yeah you heard me! I'm finally going to tell him how I feel. I'm sick and tired of hiding my feelings by hurting him and making his life miserable so that he won't notice I have a good side. But the problem is...when, where and how will I tell him! Ummm...maybe I should tell him when he finishes showering...wait...I don't hear the water running. Omg! He finished...shoot! What will I do! Okay...Sam calm down he's only a nub...the boy that you torment constantly...yeah...I shouldn't be nervous he's only a nerd.

**~ Freddie comes out of the bathroom, shirtless with a towel on his shoulder and his hair all down and dripping wet ~**

Holy chiz on a chizzle. Yeah...he's only a nerd...a really hot nerd. Wow...he looks so cute right now! Oh...standing there all shirtless and with his muscles and his hair and ahhhh! Crap, it's going to be harder to tell him now that I saw him like that!. Ugh! Why he likes to make things harder for me! Oh...good he's looking for a shirt...wait he's looking at me, I think he noticed that I was staring at him! Calm down Puckett...just act like your normal self.

**Sam: **"Great, just as I was going to sleep you have to ruin it by coming out here shirtless, scar me for life and to give me nightmares"

**Freddie: (smiling) **"Hahaha, Like what you see, Puckett?"

**Sam: (smirking) **"You wish!"

**Freddie: **"Sure...whatever you say"

**Sam: **"What? You think I like you?...hahaha...in your dreams!" _Yep...I have such a way with words. I should shut my mouth before I ruin everything I planned._

**Freddie: (puts on the t-shirt) **"Stop lying to yourself, Puckett. You know that you like me...I can see it; the way you always stare at me"

**Sam: **"What are you talking about? I only stare at you with hatred in my eyes!...No girl will ever like you" _oh God!...what have I done!...I just told him that I hated him and that no girl will ever like him!...I like him! Ugh! I'm so stupid!_

**Freddie: (sad) **"Dude! I was only kidding, I was only bothering you...I'm so stupid for believing the fact that you said you would treat me nicely...I should have known that you would never change" (turns away from the bed and goes for the door)

_What am I going to do he's about to leave!...ohhh! I know!...I'll stop him from leaving!_

**Sam: (stands up from the bed and goes to him) **"Freddie wait!...I'm sorry I didn't meant what I said. I didn't think it through...I'm sorry. I don't hate you...that much like I said. And I think that any girl should be lucky to have you as a boyfriend; you're a great guy, you don't look bad at all now comparing when you where younger. You've grown to be a complete gentleman, a sweet, smart, great guy who is also a great friend; and unlike me...you're perfect role model for other boys with your age to follow your example. _I hope he forgives me cuz that was a lot of nice coming from me. Yay I see him smiling._

**Freddie: (smiles) **"I'm in shock right now...I can't believe you just said that all by yourself, I'm so proud of you Sam...apology accepted" 

_Great...now I confess and wait for the worst. Okay here I go...wait...he's getting closer...ohhh...he's hugging me. I feel so warm...I want to stay like this forever but like every good moment, it always comes to an end. _

**Sam: (sighs) **"Freddie...I have to tell you something"

**Freddie: (curious) **"What?"

_Okay here I go_

**Sam: (puts a hand on Freddie's shoulder) **"Freddie...I..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sam's POV**

**Sam: (looking down to her feet) **"Freddie...I...uhhh..I don't know how to say this but since that day on the Fire-escape and since like two hours ago after the prom...I think I've realized something..." _**ohhh...just say it already! What's wrong with me!**_

**Freddie: **"And that would beee...?"

**Sam: **"Freddie I want to apologize for being so bad with you...the truth is that...I don't really hate you...I just treat you like that because I'm afraid to tell you and show my real feelings"

**Freddie: **"Sam...I thought we went trough that already!"

**Sam: (smiles) **"I know but I just realized that I maybe...possibly...might have some feelings for you..."

**Freddie: (confused) **"Okayyy...what kind of feelings are you talking about?"

_**Ughh! Why he has to make everything so difficult for me!**_

**Sam: (pissed) **"Dude! Why are you so stupid!

**Freddie: **"What!...Why! I was just asking a question!"

**Sam: **"Yeah!...A stupid question that didn't to be asked!...You know what!...Forget it!...I'm just wasting my time here talking with you" _**Forget it...I have plenty of time to tell him**__**but right now is not a great time to do it **_

**Freddie: (surprised) "**What! You were the one who wanted to talk in the first place!"

**Sam: **"Yeah! But now I changed my mind so go!"

**Freddie: (goes towards the door) **"Fine I'm leaving!"

**Sam: **"Good!"

**Freddie: (turns back to Sam) **"Can't you just tell me what you were going to say!"

**Sam: **"Okay I will!...Freddie I think I Lo..."

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

**Sam: (groaning) **"*_**sigh**_* Well Fredward you better get the door"

**Freddie: (yells) **"I'm comin'!" **(Goes back to Sam) **"Okay...you were saying..."

**Sam: **"Dude, forget it!"

**Freddie: **"But..."

**Sam: **"FOR-GET-IT!"

**Freddie: (sighs) **"Ugh...You're so stubborn" **(goes to answer the door)**

**Sam: (goes back to lay on the bed) **_**Well...that means I have to try another day**_

**Freddie's POV **

I dunno why Sam is acting so weird lately...I wish I could've known what she was going to say. *sigh* oh well, I'll have to ask her another time then.

I open the door and Carly is there standing looking kinda preoccupied.

"Hey Carly!" **I said **

**Carly: (pushing Freddie out of the way) **"Hey...where's Sam?..is she okay?...what happened while I was gone!"

"Carly calm down, Sam's lying there on my bed and don't worry, she puked a little but she's okay...trust me" **I said while walking to my bedroom with Carly**

**Carly: (runs a hand through her hair then hugs Freddie) **"Ohhh..Okay...thank you for caring"

"No problem, when she's sick she's kinda nice...why you care so much about her?" **I said before opening the door to my room**

**Carly: (places a hand on Freddie's shoulder) **"Cuz she's like the sister I'll never have and she understands me and since her mother is not so motherly and most of her family are in jail or on parole so...I feel like I have the responsibility to take care of her and make her see that she still has people that love her and care about her. Freddie she maybe crazy, stubborn and sometimes acts not so good but she has a heart and feelings"

"If you say so..." **I said smiling and went to open the door**

When we entered to my bedroom, Sam was there lying upside down in the bed with her arm covering her eyes and her hair covering her face.

**Carly: (smiling) **"Hey Sam!...How are you feeling?" _**Sam didn't respond or moved**_ _**so Carly backed away starting to get scared**_

"Sam!" **I yelled kinda worried**

I went closer to her took her arm off her face, she looked mad at me but noticed that she had my earphones on and was listening to my Pear-pod so I sighed of relief.

**Sam: **"Dude, can't you see that I'm listening music!"

"Sorry...I was going to tell you that Carly was here" **I said to her**

**Sam: (She handed the pear-pod to Freddie, got up from the bed and saw Carly) **"Ohhh...okay...Hey Carls! How was the rest of the prom?"

**Carly: (entered the room again, saw Sam, ran up to her and hugged her) "**Sam! I was so worried about you"

I left the room to let them talk

**Sam: (while hugging Carly) **"Carly...I can't breathe"

**Carly: (laughing, released Sam from her hug) **"Oh sorry...so you feel better?"

**Sam: (smiling) **"Yeah I'm feeling better...I have a little headache but I think is slowly going away cuz of the Advil Freddie gave me...And dude...don't worry too much about me okay, I'm not made of paper you know"

**Carly: (smiling) **"I know...but promise me that you'll be careful next time when we go out somewhere okay."

**Sam: (rolling her eyes and laughing) **"Yes, mother!"

**Carly: (turns to leave out of the room) **"C'mon Sam!...let's go to my apartment...you've had a lot of Freddie's house living for a while, I'm sorry...So did Freddie treat you nice?"

**Sam: (stops Carly form leaving) **"Wait, don't go...and yes Freddie treated me very nice...*sigh* ...Carly...I have something to tell you..."

**Carly: (looks at Sam) **"What are you going to tell me?"

**Sam: (steps closer to Carly) **"Carly, remember when Freddie and I kept away from you that we had kissed?..."

**Carly: (surprised and yells) **"Oh my God!...you guys kissed again!"

**Sam: (shuts up Carly with her hand) **"No!...and don't interrupt me again!"

**Carly: **"Kay...sorry...and yes I remember"

**Sam: **"Okay...and we promised that we would tell each other everything and that there couldn't be any secrets between us...Well... I have another secret.

Wow...why are they taking so long in there?...I'll better check what's happening...I got closer and heard them talking about some secrets or something. There's nothing bad about a little eavesdropping right?...So I hear their conversation till I heard something that took me out of track...and surprised me so much that I couldn't believe it so I left and sat on my couch to watch some TV.

**Carly: **"Okay...what is it?"

**Sam: (sighs) **"Promise me that you won't scream, laugh, freak out or anything okay...I just want to get it out of my chest... and don't tell anyone!"

**Carly: **"I promise!...now tell me your secret!"

**Sam: (nervous and sheds a tear) **"Carly...I think I have feelings for Freddie...I always have...Carly...I love him..."

**Carly: (shocked but hugs Sam and strokes her hair understanding how she feels) **"Don't cry Sam...I'm so happy for you...and so proud that you finally admitted that you have feelings for something that isn't food...I have to admit that I'm a little shocked because that someone is Freddie...so...have you told him yet?."

**Sam: (wipes a tear with her hand) **"I'm crying cuz it feels so good to finally tell someone...but no Carly...I haven't told him...I was planning to when we were here but you knocked on the door, I got mad and I told him to forget it but there's still time right?"

**Carly: **"Yeah, don't worry"

**Sam: **"Hey Carly, I told Freddie before that I wanted to get together, you, Freddie and I...so that we could talk about what we are going to do before going to college and about iCarly and all... So I thought that we could do a little sleepover on your house to talk"

**Carly: (smiles) **"That's a great idea Sam...maybe we can do it tomorrow?"

**Sam: **"Sure!...and...are you mad at me Carls?

**Carly: (laughs) **"Not at all Sam...I still have to get it through my head cuz I think my brain is kinda little shock and hasn't processed completely the information...but no I'm not mad at you"

**Sam: (smiles) **"So...you don't like him anymore?"

**Carly: **"I thought about it and about what I said to him about giving him another chance but I realized that I do love him but...like a brother, because he really cares about me...And since you said right now that you like him...I can't like him again. After all...we promised that we wouldn't fight for another boy again after what happened with Shane. So I hope Freddie understands"

**Sam: (laughs) **"Yeah...let's go"

I hear them coming out of my room and I pretend to act like nothing happened. I hope I don't look shocked after hearing that Sam loved me. Omg! I think that was what she was going to say to me earlier!...The question is...do I feel the same way...I don't really know...I'm so confused. I hope I figured it out sometime soon.

I saw that Carly looked at Sam smiling...I think she's okay with it.

**Carly: **"Hey Freddie!...tomorrow night I'm doing a sleepover and you and Sam are invited...so we can talk and stuff, okay."

"Okay!...I'll be there." **I said while standing up**

I looked at Sam and she was smiling. She saw that I was looking at her so I smiled back...but after hearing her secret...I can't look at her the same way ever again. I mean...we supposed to hate each other!...that was our thing!...

**Carly: **"Freddie you wanna come with?"

"No...I'll stay here...I have to...to..um...have to do computer stuff" **I lied**

**Carly: **"Okay...Well...see your tomorrow!...goodnight!."

**Sam: **"Bye nub!"

"Yeah...Night!" **I said back to them**

After they left I threw myself again in the couch and began to think about what just happened half an hour ago. Everything seems changing in a blink of an eye. First, Sam hated me, and then she said that she didn't; now she says she loves me! Ugh...it's too much to handle and think in one night. I got up from the couch went to my room, changed in to my Pj's, went to the bathroom, turned off the lights...but turned on my night light... got in the bed to sleep. But before I closed my eyes...I questioned out loud to no one in specific..."What's happeniiiiiiiiing!" But no one could give me the answer. The truth is that I was too confused and too tired to think right now... to know that the only person who would give me the real answer to that question was me...by looking for the answer myself; living life day by day, looking back at previous good moments in life and understanding that everything happens for a reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sam's POV**

I'm sitting in Carly's bed, ready to go to sleep, but I can't. I'm kinda worried cuz even though I told Carly...and she was okay with it...The real problem is to find a way to tell the nub. Hmmm...ohhh I know!...uh...nooo that's stupid...umm...crap...I got nothing... *sigh*

After I told Carly, we left his room and I saw Freddie... I couldn't help but wonder why he was looking like that...he looked really weird...his face expressions were unreadable. His face had a mix of confusion, shock, scare...and like...nervous? Hmmm...Maybe it's just me?...yeah maybe...I dunno. Ohh...Carly just got out of the bathroom. Let me ask her what she thinks...

"Hey Carly..." **I said kinda sad**

**Carly:(curious) **"Yeah?...Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...is just that I'm afraid that when I tell Freddie that I like him...he won't like me back and I will say it for nothing...and..." **suddenly I felt a tear run through my cheek...ugh stupid hormones**

**Carly: (hugged Sam) **"Sam...look at me...that's not going to happen, you hear me!...The worst he could say is no and I'm sure that he likes you back..."

"You sure?" **I asked Carly...Why I have to like that dork**

**Carly: (smiles) **"One hundred percent sure...but promise me that these days you won't hurt him emotionally or physically okay?...It's going to make it easier to say it that you like him if you don't make his life miserable."

"Oh, C'mon Carly...I barely hit him" **I said smiling**

**Carly: **"Saaaaam!"

"Okay, okay I promise!" **I said...It's going to be hard to keep that promise though**

**Carly:** **(turning the lights off) **"Great!...sooo..go to sleep!"

"Yes, mother!" **I said laughing**

**Carly: **"Goodnight, Sam"

"*sigh* night, Carly" **I said, slowly guiding myself to sleep and thinking about the one and only Fredward Benson**

The next morning I woke up with the smell of...food?.. I looked next to me and Carly wasn't beside me so that means that she's cooking!.. Yay! FOOD! I'm freaking hungry! I got out of the bed, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I saw that she had cooked eggs and bacon and there was ham and toast and ahhhhhh! Yummy! Haha

**Carly: (smiling) **"Oh hey, mornin' Sam!..I knew that when I started cooking you would get up"

"Yeah, food it's the only thing that makes me want to get up from the bed...and it smells really good!" **I said almost drooling because of the smell**

**Carly: (laughs) **"I know, that's why I did it"

"Nice!...give me the food, momma wants to eat right now!" **I said while rubbing my hands together and smiling\**

After I finished eating, It was freaking good by the way, Carly went upstairs to take a shower I think and I went to sit down in the couch to watch some TV, when suddenly the dork walks in... ughhh...why now!

**Freddie: (waving) **"Hola, muchachas! **(**Hello, Girls!**)**" _**And he's talking in Spanish! The way he says things in Spanish and changes his voice is soooo cute!...I did not just say that.**_

**Carly: (walking down the stairs) **"Hey, Freddie!" _**Oh, there she is...I wonder what she was doing**_

"Wazzup, Freddi-o!" **I said while smiling**

**Freddie: (pointing) "**Um...the sealing"

"You just have to ruin the fun" **I said**

**Freddie: (sighs) **"Okay...I'm confused, tired, shocked, and confused"

"You said confused twice" **I said smiling**

**Freddie: (angry) **"I know what I said, Puckett!"

"Why you sound so angry, I haven't done anything to you, so don't blame me!" **I said while putting my hands in the air**

**Freddie: (walks away) **"Whatever" _**I wonder what's wrong with the little nub**_

**Carly: **"Freddie what's wrong" _**That's the same thing that I'm wondering. He comes here smiling and waving then its' like when he saw me...his expressions changed...I've done nothing wrong! And he said he was confused and shocked...about what?**_

**Freddie: **"Hey, I'm going to the studio" _**He's always avoiding confrontations**_

**Carly: (kinda worried) **"O..Okay" _**Yep, Carly's worried like I am. Freddie's not like this. He's always full of joy and happy**_

Carly then eyes me weirdly... "Oh Carly I know what you thinking...I didn't do anything to that nub" **I said **

**Carly: (worried) **"Then what's wrong with him?"

"Besides than the usual...I have no idea" **I honestly said **

**Carly: (pushing Sam towards the stairs) **"This is no time for jokes Sam; you're the one who's in love with him, go talk to him!"

"Uhhhh, Carly!...I don't want to..." **I'm such a wimp when it comes to guys**

**Carly: **"No excuses, now go!...and...maybe you could use this opportunity to tell him that you like him!"

"Uh fine!...I'm gonna go talk to him!...only talk to him!...I'm not ready to tell him yet" **I said while walking upstairs **

I stood there outside the studio and saw Freddie sitting on a bean bag with some cables and techy stuff...I prepared to enter..."Okay, here goes nothing"...I opened the door and Freddie stared at me...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Freddie's POV**

When I entered Carly's apartment I was like very happy till I saw HER; and by her, I mean Sam. I couldn't even dare to look at her the same way because know what I know her secret; the guilt is eating me alive. I feel guilty because I heard a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear and because Sam doesn't know that I know that she likes me! What am I suppose to do? Uhhhhhh I'm so stupid! And why did I yell to her, after ignoring her comments and all, she looked kinda sad. And now because I was acting weird, they think something's wrong with me! That's why I ran off here to the studio; I like to avoid confrontations and that kind of stuff. And if you're wondering why I'm mad at Sam, I'm not. I'm just a little bit pissed that she kept that secret from me...for years! And because we promised that we would tell each other everything. If it took her this long to only tell Carly, imagine how much time it'll be before she tells me personally and when she does...what will I say?...Do I feel the same?...I dunno, I'm not used to Sam liking me! This is a new and weird thing that's happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, I'm suppose to be in love with Carly and wait for her and be her second husband or whatever but now that I know that Sam has feelings for me, it scares the hell out of me! And it's making me confused. But the thing I'm wonder is the reason why Sam likes me? Maybe it's because she got tired of playing that little game we had played since when we met each other. *sigh* maybe. And maybe I like her the same way all along and that we hid our feelings by fighting...maybe...and that's why we thought and agreed to kiss each other...and when we said I hate you, we didn't mean it but since we couldn't say I like you or something nice to each other because for that time we "hated" our guts we had to say I hate you instead. That time when Carly asked us if we liked the kiss I have to say that I liked it, at that time I did because since I never had kiss a girl I thought it was special and nice. After kissing Carly, I thought about the kiss with Sam. I'm not saying that I compared kisses but each kiss was different. I kissed Sam but I made out with Carly and it's not that I didn't like kissing her but when I did and after all those years finally got what I "wanted", I didn't want it anymore. Afterwards I felt something different for Carly. We got closer but my feelings turned into something else, its' that after getting what I wanted from her, I didn't have feelings for her anymore. Now the feelings are more like brotherly, like she's my sister and I care about her but not the other way around anymore. Maybe I like Sam and I never knew it? Maybe the feelings were always there and I didn't pay attention to them? I have to admit, Sam's a very pretty girl, she has beautiful eyes, nice body, long and crazy blond hair...and when she's not hurting me she's kinda nice. I never noticed that before, but when she needed my help yesterday night at the prom, I saw that she has a vulnerable side and that she has a heart and cares about me. And I've only seen her like that when she's alone with...me...Oh my God...Am I that dumb and stupid? She's always been in love with me and always gave me hints but I was always oblivious and didn't pay attention to them!...And the times when she used to say that Carly will never love me...I think she said that because she's the one who like me and always had...I never noticed...I hope she forgives me. And don't forget the time she said that Melanie wasn't real so that I would think that it was really her so I could stop saying that I wasn't gullible and that Melanie wasn't real and all, yep I know that Melanie does exist because later Melanie appeared again and they had to tell me the truth. I almost had a heart attack when I saw her. I thought I was going nuts, ha, I've kissed to Puckett's. Anyway, I can't believe it but I've just figured out my feelings and realized I'm completely in love with Sam Puckett! Holy Chiz!

And when I thought that things couldn't get any worse...they did! I felt the door of the studio fly open and there was standing Sam, staring at me, and I saw something that I've never seen. Sam looked nervous. Maybe she knows that I know what she didn't want me to know?..Nahhh. Then why she came up here anyway...oh no...She's not going to tell me her feelings...is she? If she does, what I'm going to say!...Ugh...I'm worrying myself to much...Maybe she's here because Carly sent her up to see if I was okay...yeah that must be it. I'm just going to act normal like nothing ever happened. Okay...here I go.

**Sam: (walks in) **"Hey, Freddork!"

"What's up?" **I say smiling**

**Sam: (sarcastic) **"Umm, the sealing?"

"Nice one, Puckett" **I said, laughing as I remembered the same words I said earlier to her**

**Sam: (sits on the beanbag next to Freddie) **"Why are you suddenly acting so weird, Fredderly?"

"What are you talking about?" **I said acting all normal**

**Sam: (sighs) **"Okay, Carly sent me up here to see why you were acting so weird, so stop acting all dumb and tell me what's wrong so we can get over this and I can back and get some ham!"

"I just said that nothing's wrong" **I said, **_**but something tells me she won't give up until I tell her**_

**Sam: (pissed) **"Dude, I know that when people say that nothing's wrong, that means that something IS wrong, so tell me."

"Okay, you wanna know the reason I'm acting all weird?" **I said**

**Sam: **"Yes!, that's the reason why I'm here you nub!"

"The thing is that I would tell you, but I can't" **I said, **_**and because of the reason that she'll kill me**_

**Sam: (places a hand on Freddie's shoulder) **"Freddie__look at me, Just tell me what's wrong. I know that you maybe nervous about it or something but if we never find out, we can't help you. I'm saying this because we care about you, Carly, Spencer...**I **care about you. We all have noticed how weird you've been acting so will you please tell me what's bothering you. Freddie..."

**I pushed Sam's hand away **"Sam, stop it!, leave me alone!...Again, nothing is wrong with me and nothing or no one is bothering me okay!...It's something that you guys can't know...especially you, cuz you'll kill me. So please tell them not to worry about me. I just...I just need some rest okay, I'm gonna be here till you guys decide when are you gonna do the sleepover." **I said, kinda yelling, but it felt good to let everything out.**

**Sam: (Stands up shocked, walks towards the door but looks back) **"Okay...but I'm sure that whatever it is, I'm not going to kill you for it. I know that we have our fights and all but I'll never kill you. **(laughs) **Trust me, I don't wanna go to juvie again, that place is so boring!...Anyway, it's true what I said, don't be afraid of me...on second thought, be afraid...but not too much... Later!"

I watch as Sam goes to the door and leaves. Wow, everything she said was nice, till the part that she said that I should be afraid. *sigh* I turned off the lights and lay down to get some rest. Tonight we'll talk about a lot. The funny thing is that the sleepovers that sometimes Carly does, I'm allowed to be in it. She doesn't follow the rule of 'No Boys allowed' but it's because they know that I'm not that kind of guy, like pervert or anything, I'm their best friend and they're mine. Soooo... yeah...Well, let see what happens later tonight.

**Sam's POV **

Some conversation that was, but I know that something's up with him and I really want to know. And why did he say that if he told me, I would kill him?...ugh...I'm confused. Maybe he'll have the guts to tell us tonight or something. Ohhh maybe he'll tell us by playing 'Truth or Dare'! yeah, Sam, you're a genius. I walked downstairs only to find Carly, sitting on the couch drinking some iced tea and watching girly cow. When she saw me she immediately turned off the TV and ran to me.

**Carly: (grabbed Sam by the arms and said hysterically) **"Tell me what happened, Now! Give me all the deets (details)! Did you tell him!...What did he say!"

"Calm down!, There was no deets, I didn't tell him anything and he didn't say anything important!. He didn't wanna tell me, he just said that we shouldn't worry about him." **I said to Carly**

**Carly: **"Ohhh. Okay...I'm still worried about him though"

"Yeah, me too. But you know what?...I figured a possible way for him to tell us." **I said smiling**

**Carly: (curious) **"And that is..."

"By playing 'Truth or Dare' tonight!" **I said **

**Carly: (smiling) **"Yeah, that could work...oh...and you know what I just thought about?"

"What?" **I said with curiosity**

**Carly: **"What if that the thing he's trying to say is that he likes you!"

"Ughhh! I wish! C'mon Carly, let's go to the Groovie Smoothies!" **I said while grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door**

**Carly: (grabs her jacket) **"Wait!, what about Freddie?"

"Forget about him, he's sleeping right now so let's not wake him up. Besides, he said to not bother and forget about him sooooo let's go!" **I said and we both went to get smoothies thinking about what we're going to do tonight on our sleepover**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock and saw that it was, Oh my God!, seven o' clock at night already! I got up and went downstairs and saw that no one was there. I entered the bathroom and splashed water in my face. Then, I went to Carly's room and when I got closer, since the door was open I heard a conversation...again...and they said something about watching movies and playing "Truth or Dare" to get me to say what's wrong with me and they talked about build a bra and some new bras and OMG I'm going to enter, I don't wanna hear more about girly stuff. So, I walked in trying to look all tired and sleepy. I said hi and they asked if I was okay, I said yes. Then, I asked them when we will start the sleepover thingy and they told me at eight o'clock and to get myself ready and change into my Pj's. But first I asked them why I haven't seen Spencer recently and Carly told me that he was spending some time with Socko and his family. I went to my room, looked for my Pj's and changed. I entered again to Carly's apartment and saw that Carly was doing something in the oven. I went upstairs to see Sam sitting on a beanbag and like always, eating a fat cake and root beer. There was also a pile of movies next to her. I sat on a beanbag next to her waiting for Carly. After all three of us were in the room and sitting on beanbags, we talked about the future.

**Carly: (sad) **"Well, what will happen with iCarly, should we end it forever. I mean, we won't have time for doing it and we will be in College and stuff..."

"I honestly don't know" **I said**

**Sam: (looking at the floor) **"I dunno either, the show it's called iCarly...Carly...you decide what we're going to do with it"

**Carly: (sighs) **"I think it's best if we end it...and maybe in the future our kids will continue it or something...Cuz, I know how tough College's going to be and I don't wanna have any distractions that could affect my future life"

**Sam: (rans a hand through her hair) **"I could care less about College, but I think your right"

"Yeah, well it's decided, We'll end it next Saturday okay, I think that we have now to focus on College" **I said and they agreed**

**Carly: (excited) **"Talking about College, what you guys gonna study in and what you wanna be?...I wanna be a psychologist cause' I like talking to people and hearing them and helping them with their lives and stuff. I think it would be pretty cool. What about you Sam?"

**Sam: (eating another fat cake) **"Uhhh?...I'm sorry, I was lost in this delicious fat cake"

"Only you could be lost in a fat cake, besides, you never pay attention to anything that isn't food!" **I said rolling my eyes and laughing**

**Sam: (threw the fat cake and hit Freddie's face) **"Oh yeah? You never pay attention to anything that isn't about technology our has to do with Carly!, I mean she doesn't even love you, can't you be more oblivious?"

I know it was only a fat cake but it kinda hurt. I should've never say that to her! I'm so freaking stupid! She's in love with me for Pete's sake! And I had to say that and make her hate me again.

**Carly: (screaming) **"GUYS! STOP, JUST, STOP IT! I wanted to do this sleepover to spend some time together but you have to say something stupid to one another and ruin everything! Why can't you guys behave like normal people!...I mean, we ARE best friends right? Yes we are! And I was used to your constant bickering but I can't take it anymore! So, you guys behave or this sleepover is over and you guys will get your butts outta' my house!"

Sam looked as shocked as I was. I felt sorry and so did Sam. So...we apologized to Carly for our behavior. Carly also felt bad and apologized for screaming at us. There was an awkward silence for about a minute so then I said something.

"Sooooo...Carly, you asked what we like to study, well, I think I want to be a computer engineer since it has to do with computers and technology; my two favorite things" **I said smiling**

**Sam: (laughing) **"Wow, You're completely a nerd"

**Carly: (stared at Sam) **"Saaaaaam"

"Don't worry about it Carly... So...Princess Puckett...what your going to be?" **I said looking at Sam**

**Sam: (putting the root beer down and smiling) **"Well...ummmm...I dunno...I uh...I wanna be a criminologist. I wanna catch some bad guys and kick their butt. Another reason is because I want to make those people suffer the way I suffered and make them feel what I felt while I was in Juvie."

"Well, even though that could be dangerous, it really fits you and your behavior" **I said to her**

**Carly: (smiling) **"Hahaha, yeah it does. Soooo...you guys wanna play 'Truth or Dare'!

I know where this is going...so... "NO!" **I said**

**Sam: **"YES! Why don't ya wanna play you nub?"

"Because...I've never liked this game, so if you guys wanna play it, go ahead, but without me." **I said while getting up**

**Carly: (looked at Sam) **"Okay!, we won't play that...I made us a surprise!

**Sam: (wondering) **"Made us..."

"A surprise?" **I said finishing Sam's question**

**Carly: (got up to go downstairs) **"Yeah! BRB!"

Sam and I awkwardly sat on the beanbags without saying anything while waiting for Carly to come back. Suddenly Carly arrived with a huge cake that looked delicious and at the top it said 'College Buddies Forever'...hahaha nice.

**Sam: (surprised) **"Woahhh Carly it looks good!...but...when did you learn how to make cake?...I've never seen you bake anything but cookies"

**Carly: (smiling) **"Yeah, I know. But I found a cooking book and I made it!"

"Great!...so why are we talking about the cake, instead of eating it?" **I said while grabbing a napkin**

**Sam: (grabbing a knife) "**The boy has a point"

**Carly: (grabbed the knife Sam had, cut some slices of cake and gave it to me and Sam) **"Okay, what do you guys think!"

Sam and I ate our small piece of cake at the same time but after a second of chewing we spit it out...Let me just say...it didn't taste good.

**Sam: (while spitting out the cake) **"You call yourself a cake! Ughhhhh this is horrible!...no offense Carly..."

**Carly: **"How can I not be offended by that! I made that cake with love and especially for us and you guys think it's horrible!"

**Sam: (hands Carly a piece of cake) **"Here you go, Carls. 'Taste' for yourself"

**Carly: (takes a bite of the cake and spits it out) **"Woahh!, this is horrible!"

**Sam: (smiling) **"You were saying..."

**Carly: (sighs) **"I know what I said!...but...what am I going to do now with the whole cake, this took me some time to do it"

**Sam: (thinking) **"Well, we could give it to some hobos...or...we could do this...**(Sam takes a piece of cake, throws it at Freddie's face and begins to laugh hysterically) **"

**Carly: (mad) **"SAM!"

**Sam: (gives Carly a piece of cake) **"Ohh C'mon Carly...Have some fun!"

While Sam and Carly were talking, I grab a handful of cake and threw it at Sam.

**Sam: (grabs another piece of cake) **"Ohhh that's it boy!, You're going to get it!...This is WAR!"

Five minutes later, the 'War' was over and we were covered in cake so we agreed to take showers and change to other Pj's, so later after we could watch some movies in the studio and then sleep. So I went to my apartment, good think my mom was working late today at the hospital. I grabbed another pair of Pj's and got into the shower. After I finished, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked in the mirror and saw that I've really grown in the past years since I met Carly and Sam. I noticed that my work outs have really paid off, hahaha, I looked at my guns also and smiled proudly to myself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, probably my mom returned and is going to ask me if I shampooed twice or something. But when I opened the door to see who it was, I was in shock...it was Sam. I noticed that she was already wearing her Pj's. Wow, she looks nice; she's wearing only one layer of clothing and let me say...puberty did great on her, and with these Pj's, they fit on her really well, I can see every curve on her body. When I usually see her she has tons of layers on, doesn't she get hot with all those clothes? Guess not; I also noticed that she was staring at me, she was checking me out...wait...I was checking her out too!...Anyway what is she doing here! I have to say something; this is starting to freak me out.

**Sam's POV**

I was with Carly but since I already finished cleaning myself up and changing into other Pj's. Carly was going to shower...and since she takes really long showers, I decided to go to check on the nub and talk to him. When I got there I knocked on the door but no one answered, well...I'm gonna have to pick the lock then. After I entered, I looked around and no Mrs. Benson or Freddie. So, I went to his room, knocked and again no one answered, so I entered his room and no nub there. Well, I guess his in the bathroom still showering. I knocked and he answered. I was in shock! He had his hair all wet and since he only had a towel below the waist, I saw him completely shirtless! He had abs and muscles and even though he didn't have a six-pack, he looked so freaking sexy! I wanted to run my hand all over his chest and muscles and ahhhhh! Melanie, and my weird I look a like were right!...he was starting to look hot! I am now more in love with him! Every time I try to get him from my head, something has to happen, so I'll fell for him again. I hope he didn't see me staring, but I saw him staring at me also. Ohhh his chocolaty brown eyes staring right through my blue ones, I just wanted to melt right there. *sigh* Ummm...I have to end this awkward moment right now! But when I was going to, he talked at the same time as me. Boy...this is an awkward moment...

**Freddie: (smiles) **"You go first" _**Awww! His smile is sooooo cute!**_

"Okay, well, I came here cuz, Carly's showering and I got bored soooo I wanted to know what you were you doing" **I honestly said**

**Freddie: (laughs) **"Oh, well, as you can see, I just got out of the shower, and now I'm talking to you"

"I know...I kinda noticed that. Well then, I'm gonna go..." **I said while turning away from him**

**Freddie: (grabbing my arm) **"Wait! Stay here; let me change into my Pj's first"

I sighed as he closed the bathroom door. I went to sit down on his bed but I saw some photos that caught my attention. Some pics had Carly, Freddie and me doing iCarly. There was another one with him and Gibby at some geek convention, and there was another one with Freddie and me. I smiled when I saw it. I kept looking through his things and I opened the closet and saw a big picture of Carly hanging in the door. Yeah...I was stupid enough to think he liked me back. I heard the bathroom door open; I immediately closed the door and jumped to his bed acting all normal.

**Freddie: (sat down next to Sam) **"Sooo, what did you break while I was in the bathroom?"

"Why you always think that when I'm left alone somewhere, I have to break stuff?" **I said smiling**

**Freddie: (smiling) **"Because you're Sam Puckett and you like to ruin everything!"

When he said that, I felt like I was going to cry, that really hurt my feelings. Now its all clear, he doesn't like me at all. I know that he was joking but in some way, he did mean it. The sad part is that...it was the truth and I hate when people tell me the truth in my face, well, it's better than talking behind my back but still...I hate confrontations. I constantly ruin his life. I mean, I ruined his chance at being with Carly; I ruined his life when I told the whole world he hadn't kissed anyone. I'm always putting him down and making him sad. I think Freddie noticed that I've been silent for minutes and noticed I was sad because he quickly began to talk.

**Freddie: (places a hand on Sam's shoulder) **"Hey...I'm just kidding, you don't ruin everything! Well...sometimes you do, but that's part of who you are; you're naturally vicious!. And I know that sometimes we fight and you like to make my life miserable, call me a masochist but I like it!... cuz if you didn't, my life would be plain boring. Plus, recently you've been nice to me and caring, so, I know that you have a heart...and feelings that I wasn't even aware of...even though we promised that we would tell each other everything...Sam, why you kept it from me"

I was speechless. I couldn't even say anything! It was just like he was reading my mind! I was more shocked when he said that last sentence. I can't believe it! He knows that I like him...but how? I hope that Carly didn't tell him or she's going to get it!

"Freddie...I don't know what to say...I..." **I said and that's when I broke down**

I felt something forming on my throat...or was it that I wanted to cry...not in front of him again! I can't show my weakness! Oh what the heck... if I don't cry I'm going to explode. Suddenly I felt a tear running down my cheek but Freddie grabbed my face with one hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb. This was so humiliating!...crying for a guy in front of a guy!...and worse if he IS the guy I'm crying about!

**Freddie: (grabs Sam's face with both hands) **"Sam, Sam look at me!...Please, look at me!...You want to know what is wrong with me since yesterday, do you?."

I gave him a look that told him that I wanted to know but I didn't say anything.

**Freddie: (looking at Sam) **"It's because I know that you like me okay!...I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore, knowing something that you didn't want me to know...The guilt was killing me!...I couldn't sleep, you know?...I asked myself why would you like someone like me, and someone she's hated her whole life...But then I started thinking and all went down and I knew that all these years you've liked me and I was so oblivious about all the hints you gave me. I ignored them and wasted time going after Carly. I'm sorry Sam... But I like you too...I liked you ever sine our first kiss but I thought you would never like me..."

"Let me go!...When?...How?" **I said ignoring the fact that he said that he liked me back...I'm not going to buy that **

**Freddie: (he let go of Sam's face) **"When, how, what?"

"How did you found out the truth?" **I said full of anger**

**Freddie: (looked down to his feet and rubbed his hand palms together awkwardly not knowing what to answer) **"Well...*sighs* it was yesterday night...when we got home from the prom, and when Carly arrived I went to talk television and...but...I went back and kinda...heard...what you guys were talking about in my room"

"What?...But the door was closed!...it was impossible to hear...**(I realized what he did)**...oh my God, You eavesdropped! **I screamed at him and slapped him straight in the face. **

When I was going to jump at him to attack him and punch him in the face, he saw it coming and grabbed my hand, but we both fell in to the bed. I got up from him and sat on the bed.

**Freddie: (still laying on the bed using his elbows to keep him up a little) **"I really am sorry Sam, I shouldn't have. But, fighting won't make things any better, or undo what I did, Sam...I really like you **(trying to touch her hand but Sam slapped it away)**"

"LIES! You don't like me!...I know you are still in love with Carly...I saw that big poster hanging on your closet door so don't try to deny it!" **I said while getting up from the bed but Freddie pulled me back to him**

**Freddie: (looking Sam in the eyes) **"Okay, I won't deny it, I still have that poster of Carly in my door but it's because I didn't bother to put it away, and because I hadn't realized that is really you who I am in love with. Besides, I like Carly, but as a sister...but as nothing more...You're the one I've always wanted, who I want, and who I'll ever want..."

"Right back atcha'!" **I said **

**Freddie: (smiling, grabs Sam's hand) **"Samantha Puckett, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Does this answer your question?"** I said smiling and leaned in and kiss Freddie softly on the lips and he smiled pushing me back to him to resume the kissing**

I can't believe after all the chiz I went through; I'm finally here kissing Freddie, kissing my geek, my nerd, my nub, my boyfriend and I loved every single moment of it. I felt fireworks...the same I felt when I first kissed him...I forgot how great it was kissing this boy. I was on top of him running my hands through his hair, oh how I loved it. He runned his tongue through my lower lip, inviting me in, I opened my mouth letting him explore my mouth. Soon we were fighting for dominance; I won of course, hahaha. While our mouths were moving in perfect synch I started to unbutton his Pj's top but he stopped me.

**Freddie: (runs a hand through his hair) **"Sam, we can't, we're too young and..."

"I know that, you nub! I wasn't planning on doing 'it'; I just wanted to feel your muscles and abs that's all. Can't I look at my boyfriend shirtless?...besides, I know you want to stay pure till marriage and I'm okay with it...I love you, I won't force you into anything" **I said**

We began kissing each other again passionately. I completely unbuttoned his shirt and roamed my hands everywhere and he smiled as I stared at him in awe. It was such a good feeling. Then he flipped us, so he was on top of me using his hands to prop himself up so that he wouldn't crush me. He started to roam his hands through my sides and legs and began to kiss me again; lips, earlobe, jaw, slowly traveling soft kisses till he reached my neck and slowly sucking and biting softly on a spot that made me make a soft moan and that turned him on even more. After a couple of kisses and before the moment could heat up, I got out from the bed and gave him his shirt back. I looked at the door and Carly was standing there, staring at us while eating popcorn. Oh my God! Was she standing there the whole time?

"Carly! What are you doing here?...Since when you've been standing there?" **I said to Carly**

**Carly: (twirling her hair smiling) **"Oh...I dunno...umm... a couple of minutes..?"

"Ohhh...is that so?...c'mon, spill it Shay...since when?" **I said smiling**

**Carly:(sighs) **"Fine...I was here since you guys were screaming at each other, BUT then I left to go make some popcorn and watch...and returned when you guys were making out, I was like...what happened?"

"Sooo, you watched everything. The thing is that Freddie..." **I began explaining**

**Carly: (stopped Sam from talking and hugged her) **"Dude, you don't have to explain anything, I'm soooo happy for you guys!"

"Yeah ...You're the one who has to explain why you have popcorn and a camera..." **I said**

**Carly: (smiling) **"I thought it was obvious. The popcorn was to feel like I was watching a movie and the camera, to take some pics of you guys...not fighting..."

"Okay...so let's go to watch some movies!" **I said to Carly and Freddie**

**Carly: **"I don't wanna watch movies anymore"

"But you said that after we showered we would watch movies, then sleep" **I explained to Carly**

**Carly: (smiling) **"Yeah, but then THIS happened and it felt like I was watching one of those romantic movies that you hate and say that are lame...besides, it's already ten pm and I'm kinda tired...so let's just talk and then sleep okay"

Carly then went to her apartment and Freddie and I followed, hand in hand. When we entered her apartment we saw Spencer lying in the couch watching some news on the TV...I guess he came back from his little trip. Carly ran to him and hugged him. I was looking at them when suddenly some news on the TV caught my attention. I noticed that it was about that guy Rick and that he got arrested for murder, raping women, and for stealing cars. I saw a guy talking, the guy who turned him in. That guy was the one who spiked my drink, the one who ruined my prom. Yeah...Scott was his name. I knew he wasn't that bad of a guy. I told Freddie, he smiled and kissed me. Spencer then saw us and asked, referring to me and Freddie holding hands and the kissing.

**Spencer: (wondering while pointing to us) **"What happened while I was gone?"

**I** smiled and simply just **said**... "Spencer, I think that the right question is...What didn't happen while you were gone?"

-**EPILOGUE**-

**Sam's POV**

Finally we were here in College, together as always. We stayed in College in our dorms. Carly was my roommate cuz she said she didn't wanna stay by herself. Freddie also had one and Gibby was his roommate. Talking of Freddie, he's still was my boyfriend. Carly dated a couple of guys but she said that they didn't want any special relationship with her, they only wanted to you know...well it's her fault...she was the one who liked 'bad boy' type of guys. So then she began to spend time with Gibby and since she said that she didn't wanna die alone, she began to date him because she realized what a great guy he was and sweet and fun. I think that Gibby someone cuz he was lonely since the breakup with Tasha, like four years ago. So...I'm very happy for my friends. Ohhh...and I forgot to tell you guys about iCarly. We had said that we would cancel it in our last web show but then I told them that we shouldn't have done the mistake to end iCarly: The thing that kept us always together and what made us bond and changed our lives. Freddie then agreed, brought some techy stuff and now we do iCarly from College, when we have time that is, but still, we get to act funny and stuff. All I have to say is that "We are the ones in charge of our own destiny and I chose mine. Being happy with my true friends including by lifetime best friend Carly, Gibby, the shirtless wonder...I still think he's a mermaid...and my nerdy and geeky but loving boyfriend, Freddie Benson. I have to say that I'm glad I went through all those obstacles...besides, everything happens for a reason. Life is full of decisions and mistakes. And this whole new different chapter in my life wouldn't have happened if **I** didn't have **graduate**d. But I know everything is going to be okay cuz I have support and love of my friends and family, even though some of them are still on prison. Four years passed and me and Freddie were married and also Carly and Gibby! We had two children, a beautiful girl and boy, when I see their smiles, they make me happy. They were my reason of living. And thank God they didn't were as geeky as their dad but they were really smart, but the girl is a lot like her momma! Hahaha. Years passed and I watched as they grew and I said to myself, time flies. More years passed and since me and Freddie were to old to be in iCarly, we decided that it was time to move on from it and gave the show to my children and Carly's. I watched as the years went by, watching every web show they did while Carly, Freddie, and I simply watched and laughed. Oh the years. One of the hardest things I went through was seeing the people I love pass away. When I heard the news that Carly had died from a medical condition, I went into a mental breakdown. I cried and I cried like I never had in my whole life. But I still had Freddie to support me and my now big kids. I watched as the time passed by and noticing that my departure was approaching. Freddie was by my side when I was in the hospital, he was with me when the doctors told me that I had minutes left to live, Freddie was always with me...till I died that night. But I still remember his smile, his kisses, his touch, his cries for me when I was dying...and what I love the most...his chocolaty brown eyes. I still remember Carly and all my friends. I felt as I was floating on air, like I was in another dimension. I saw myself young and Carly by my side. We hugged and were happy. And I was always guarding for Freddie from heaven while he was on earth, I watched him cry for me and miss me and that broke my heart. I saw him at the hospital, old, dying, and I was sad, but also I was happy that I would see him again soon. Days later I was floating on nothing while watching Carly laugh and talk with Gibby, till I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, I immediately looked back and everything made sense again. My life was complete. After that, we watched as our children went through the same decisions and mistake again and again and again, the same as we did. The same cycle again and again. But I was fully happy that I lived my life as chose it to be. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but nobody's perfect. So...remember: live life to the fullest, be happy and enjoy every single second and minute of it because time flies and in a blink of an eye...everything's over. Nobody knows what's going to happen next...God only knows...so thank him for everything...

END

PLEASE REVIEW! AND I HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!

DON'T LOSE HOPE AND SEDDIE FTW!


End file.
